E
by candon
Summary: Icy goes on a panty raid only to encounter Bloon.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Icy looked around the hovel she called a house, she could not find her shoes, clean panties or tampons. She wasn't on her period but it always helped to know where they were. She was not wearing panties as she had yet to find a clean one to wear as even her granny panties were dirty. She had not done laundry in almost 3 months and she did not want to start today.

An idea came to mind. She would steal Blooms panties forcing the red head to go commando and then when they fought Icy would pants her and get her arrested for indecent exposure. Icy laughed to herself the plan was brilliant. Instead of putting on her body suit which likes to ride up and would potentially tell everyone she was not wearing panties, she put on pants and a shirt. She also then decided to take Blooms tampons.

**1 hour 30 minutes.**

icy looked around to make sure no one was watching then took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The Trix had gotten a copy of Blooms key so they could mess with her stuff or jack her cable or WIFI when she wasn't home. Icy walked around the house looking in the spots where Bloom hid her good snacks, then headed to the bathroom as that was were most women put their tampons. Icy opened the cabinet under the sink but all that was under there was toilet paper, cleaning products and a plunger. Icy then looked behind the mirror but only found a toothbrush, toothpaste, razor blades, shaving cream, and mouthwash. Failing to find what she came for she headed to Blooms room.

Icy walked into the room to see all the female stuff Bloom owned on her bed. Her clothes were neatly folded, her panties were in a bag, the female hygiene products and make up were waiting to be sorted.

"What is going on?" asked Icy aloud.

"I would like to know that as well" said a male voice.

Icy turned around to see a red head white man standing in the doorway.

"Mister you shouldn't be here, when my friend gets back she won't like this at all" said Icy.

"Icy you dumb bitch I'm not your friend and I want you out of my house" said the man.

"First how do you know my name and what are you talking about?" asked Icy.

"Well I'm Bloom but I decided to have a sex change thus becoming Bloon, but then a witch for real turned me into a guy" said the man.

"Bloon? Seriously?" asked Icy.

"Got a problem with it?" asked Bloon.

"A small one but something that can be dealt with in battle" said Icy.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Bloon.

"Originally to steal your panties and tampons" said Icy.

"Well now I'm handing them to you" said Bloon.

Bloon took a bag throwing the tampons and panties in then tossed it to Icy. Icy seeing a moment attacked with her ice powers. Bloon defended with his dragon fire. The two element wielders rushed at each other, one covered in ice the other fire. Neither of them landed any blows but something about the fire flaring against ice made them less angry and more passionate.

Icy kissed Bloon creating a a vortex of fire and ice. Bloon pushed her against a wall and ripped off her pants. He could see that she was not wearing panties giving him an idea of why she came here. Icy could feel her body giving into the temptations of fire and ice.

"**Take off your fucking pants and do me already!" **shouted Icy.

Bloon pulled off his boxers and pants exposing his new real and large cock to her. Icy lifted up one leg which Bloon took a hold taking her body. He thrusted into her as he held onto her her. Icy in surprise arched her back and let out a passion filled scream. Bloon kissed her, fighting her tongue with his as as he thrusted into her body. he lowered his head into her chest which bounded upward with each thrust. He smelled her skin enjoying the smell of sweat, raspberry's, and sex that emanated from her skin.

Icy had never had sex this passionately before and never did she receive a kiss as powerful as the one Bloon gave her. That kiss brought her close to the edge and she craved it. She grabbed his face with both her hands and angled it towards her face. She received a kiss so deep and full of meaning that her body exploded from the following orgasms. Bloon as he came brought them to the bed where they parted.

"That (pant) was fucking (pant) amazing" said Icy.

"I don't (pant) think we (pant) can be (pant) enemy's anymore (pant) if our (pant powers do that now" laughed Bloon.


End file.
